Ivan Stanislav III.
Ivanir Stanislav is a veteran member of the , serving the Office of Naval Intellegence under Delta-6. Before joining, the UNSC, he served extensively as a Commander for the Confederate Military on an outer colony called Tharsis, becoming a decorated veteran and an advanced tactician. Ivan specializes in leadership and heavy weaponry. In addition, he is proficient in close-quarters and hand-to-hand combat. He is also the subject of an ongoing Section III project. He carries the of Devotion of Will and Might. Biography Childhood On April 19th, , Ivan Stanislav III. was born on Earth to the name Viktor Stanislav. His parents were ORION Super-Soldiers and ONI Section III Agents, Ivan Stanislav II. and Itzal Tamaya. When he was born, ONI wanted to run various experiments on Viktor, but his mother, Itzal, resisted by threatening to release evidence of a large number of illegal activities being conducted by ONI. Both in retaliation of the threat, to protect their integrity as an organization, their commanding officer, Sara Kimber, ONI had Itzal killed, and relocated Ivan’s team to the outer colony of Arcadia. From here, Viktor would be raised by the ONI team, which included Ivan and, formally, Itzal, and two other ORION Super-Soldiers, Jakob Otto and Petya Hass, and Viktor would become the first subject in the ONI experiment which become known as PROJECT: POIA. They all would be assigned false names and continue to raise Viktor in an artificial environment while still involved in the local community. Ivanir would continue to father Viktor under the name Nikita Sinitsin, while Petya would fill the role of Viktor’s mother, Veta, leaving Jakob play the part of Nikita’s friend, Joe. The team would work undercover to contain insurrectionist violence on the colony. At this time, hardly a month old, Viktor was also given the new name of Ivan Sinitsin, because of an original interest his father briefly had in naming him Ivan the Third. When Ivan was nine, Ivanir and Jakob were redeployed to fight the on . They would officially be reported as KIA a few weeks later, leaving Ivan and Petya alone on Arcadia. In reality, the two were brought back to ONI to assist as training personnel for the augmented Spartan IIs, and were meant to be trainers for the 2nd class of Spartans, while Petya stayed on Arcadia with Ivan. Ivan had a fair amount of friends, but his two closest were Dmitri Melkov and Maria Agapova. Dmitri was an apt politician for a kid, and he always knew that was what he would do with his life, whereas Maria was an artist, and like Ivan, planned on joining the Military when growing up to fight for the covenant, as their fathers had. First Invasion of Arcadia When the fiorst Covenant Attack on Arcadia began in February, Ivan, Maria, and Dmitri were in the city of Abaskun for a Hockey Tournament. At the time of the attack, they were separated from their parents. Ivan tried to lead his friends to his home, as that was th plan Petya had created for Ivan in case of a Covenant attack, but covenant forces had stopped them from going to their home town. He, Maria, and Dmitri would survive the attack, and would live in the suburbs and towns around Abaskun, refusing to go to the main city for fear of being split up via some manner of foster care. Both Maria and Dmitri's parents did not survive the attack, and ONI used the attack as an opportunity to withdraw Petya from the planet, leading Ivan to believe she had passed as well. ONI quickly lost the ability to oversee his actions due to him avoiding larger population centers. Over the years, Ivan was separated from Dmitri and Maria. Dmitry had decided at the age of seventeen to go to Pirth, and would pursue a political career. Maria, however, would leave to join an insurrectionist force, to fight the UEG forces on the colony. By the age of eighteen, Ivan was living in an abandoned ONI complex in the jungle. Here, ONI regained the power to oversee him, and they largely left him to his own devices. He would live in the main structure, only ever exploring the few structures nearest to him. He spent much of his time until the age of twenty farthing an education in physics and astronomy, as well as becoming a skilled gunsmith and marksman by training with equipment found on the compound, even beginning to experiment with Covenant technology. Bounty Hunting When he turned twenty-one, the Arcadian Patrol, and many local law enforcement offices, began using bounty hunters to compensate for the declining power of the Patrol. Ivan registered and became a very successful hunter and would become known planet-wide as the "Arcadian Coyote". Through bounty hunting, he met Rosalina Silva, another notorious bounty hunter, after the two had both been privately contracted to kill the other. The two of them would trace their contracts back to a single man, a high-ranking officer in the Arcadia Patrol. They worked together to break down his network of corrupts officers, recruiting the help of dozens of other bounty hunters willing to aid them, and eventually take down the head officer. For this, they were both payed the amount that was promised by their original contracts, and additional money as a thanks from the Patrol. Afterwards, Ivan and Rosa would be in a relationship for several years while working together. Their network of allied bounty hunters would expand, end eventually they would unify into an unnamed organization in late 2539, with Ivan as it's commander. Optional Militarized Enforcement Network By the middle of the next year, the organization had become known to the colony as the Optional Militarized Enforcement Network, a name originally used to refer to the group in a legislative meeting arguing the legality of the group. Though Ivan, and many others initially detested the name, it became too commonplace, and so they adopted it, and the acronym "OMEN". Slowly, the Arcadia Patrol collapsed under UEG neglect during the Human-Covenant War, and when it finally dissolved in 2542, many of it's assets fell into the hands of OMEN, as did many of the officers working with them. It was around this time that Ivan had begun running OMEN as a militia force, training thousands of regulars per year to defend their towns and cities from insurrectionist raiders, or to defend themselves in the event of a second Covenant Invasion. Ivan also oversaw the training of an elite Colonial Guard, transported to the ONI facility to receive special instruction from veterans, including several former ODST. These men and women were stationed at the ONI base as full-time soldiers, whereas most served only a few weeks at a time, and only a handful of times a year, with annual training to keep them sharp. Tharsis In the summer of 2546, Ivan was contacted by his old friend Dmitry Melkov, who had become the would-be Governor of a colony that was to be settled by survivors of other glassed outer colonies, in addition to many of those who had fled Arcadia in the Covenant's first assault. He told Ivan that there was no way he could continue to run the colony under UEG control, but had no leverage over that Army units stationed on the colony, which were harassing a local species called the Karakhi. Ivan, and a handful of elite units from Arcadia, traveled to new frontier colony of Tharsis. They would serve as security for Dmitry when he declared the colony's independence. The UEG retaliated by attempting to seize the colony, but Ivan successfully commanded his units, the colonists, and led a successful revolution in cooperation with the Karakhi, forcing the UNSC to withdraw from the colony. Afterwards, the colony was divided into 13 territories, 4 of which forming a Confederation, with Dmitry as their president. While Armies and Navies would eventually form with loyalties to their own territories, OMEN would be the predecessor to the Confederate Special Warfare Department (CSWD), which would operate under only the federal government, sworn to protect the people of the entire confederation, rather than any one nation. The final transition into the of the CSWD becoming an independent branch of the military occurred on November 19th of 2548. At the same time, Arcadia joined the confederation as the 5th territory. Ivan would form the Special Warfare branch into the most elite fighting force on the planet, consisting of ranks made from both Human populations and Local Karakhi, who utilized armor reverse-engineered from various models of the Sangheili Combat Harness. Ivan also commissioned the development of an Armor program meant to mimic the effectiveness of the UNSC's MJOLNIR. Of several conceptual submissions, the DYRNWYN project was selected for funding. Second Invasion of Arcadia September 9th of 2549 brought a second invasion of Arcadia at the hands of the Covenant. It's estimated over 97 percent of all inhabitants on the planet died in the fierce glassing, with only several hundred escaping aboard various small stealth vessels that had been maintained in several locations around the planet. From the ONI compound, Ivan tried to lead a counter-offensive, but without a navy, knew he had no chance. He evacuated as many people as he could, and escaped with a Calypso spacecraft that had been in the Hangar of the ONI compound. The First Rise of the Red Hand In February of 2550, an organization known as the Red Hand, which had previously been a small-scale insurrectionist movement, overthrew 5 of the territories on Tharsis. Their sudden growth alarmed the citizens of the Confederation. Over the next month, while public support for going to war was near absolute, political debate slowed the process of declaration, with many arguing that is no need to retaliate so long the Red Hand does not near Confederate borders. Ivan openly mocked those who were in opposition to launching a campaign against the Red Hand, calling them cowards, and questioning their competence. In the morning on April 19th, the Red hand overthrew the government of a territory that had been in the process of becoming a member of the Confederation. Without awaiting the approval of the Congress, Ivan launched an immediate counter-assault to liberate the territory. While many politicians called for the president to remove him from power, the resounding public support in favor of Ivan's actions ensured he remained the Commander of the Department of Special Warfare. Coincidentally, many of the politicians who were opposed to the war were quickly voted out of power. When the Great Schism occurred in 2552, Ivan opened the Special Warfare branch to the Covenant Species, the only other branch to follow suite was the Navy, only allowing Former shipmasters and their crew. After 8 long years of bloody battle, when the Red Hand and Covenant were defeated in 2557, Ivan intended to retire, but was soon approached by Jun of the UNSC’s Spartan Branch, offering him a place in the Spartan IV program, only offered due to ONI wanting to keep a watchful eye on Ivan, and experiment with the effects of his Spartan 1.1 genetics. He accepted, which strengthened Confederation and UEG Relations. Early the next year, as allies, the CWSD and UNSC formed a joint-operations battlegroup, primarily under UNSC command. UNSC Upon becoming a fully fledged Spartan IV, Ivan was put at the head of fireteam Viper, consisting of 3 other Spartans, Earth-Born Sarah Roberts, and Siblings John and Rachel Langsev, from Reach. All 3 are former ODST with long and exemplary service records, a strong Pro-UEG settlement. Ivan, being from a glassed outer colony, was often at odds with his team. This sparked a lot of fighting amongst the team, though in spite of this, they were still noted as being one of the most effective Spartan IV units at the time. They were stationed aboard the Strident-Class Heavy Frigate, The UNSC Bad Omen which a UNSC Ship within the Joint-Operations fleet with the CSWD. Their work in this time primarily consisted of mostly autonomous deployments alongside another Strident-Heavy Frigate, the UNSC Vigilance. In early August, 2559, the Vigilance was destroyed, and Spartans John and Rachel Langsev were killed in action in a conflict occurring on an unidentified Covenant Loyalist Colony. In late 2559, The UNSC Bad Omen, and it's compliment, is reassigned to the Delta Forti Fleet. Ivan and Sarah are deployed immediately to Alpha Base, while the Bad Omen accomplishes tasks in other location in the system, assisting in repairs from earlier conflicts with the Covenant. In the first few months, they take part in several engagements, though mostly are relegated to long-range patrols in enemy territory as scouts. Trost Eventually, Ivan and Sarah are split, working individually and effectively "on-loan" to whoever needs a spare Spartan. , Ivan's Commanding Officer while on Trost.]] In April of 2560, Ivan is deployed, with the Marine/ODST complement of Bad Omen to secure a series of Forerunner installations in the southern Bifrost. In this engagement, Talia, one of Ivan's closest friends, it captured by a Covenant Loyalist known as Kag 'Vedee, and Ivan looses his lower left arm to 'Vedee in battle. After recovering, and receiving a prosthetic arm, he goes AWOL, tracking Kag to the northern Bifrost via intel gathered by the Bad Omen in the initial Engagement. Near the end of the month, Ivan finds the Covenant Camp, and sends a message to the Bad Omen for assistance. It is discovered that the camp is centered around some kind of forerunner relic, which begins activation while the Covenant and Omen engage. The Forerunner artifact disables the Bad Omen, causing a crash landing, which left most of the ship intact. The artifact was shut down before it could finish charging, and Kag 'Vedee is killed, with most of his sell. It’s confirmed later that Kag was not directly affiliated with any larger Loyalist Force. The rapidly growing Flood infestation would mean that the site was never the focus any major scientific efforts, and problems after the resettling of the planet would prevent the site from ever receiving it's due exploration. After this, Ivan was Reprimanded, but ultimately would return to service alongside everyone else involved, most receiving commendations. They, like everyone else evacuated the system just a little over a month later, when the nearest Halo ring would be fired to eliminate the flood presence on the planet. Upon returning to the ring, most operations were about securing former UNSC Bases and Outposts from local militia groups, which had taken hold in the time since the firing. Most were easy, and didn't require any conflict, with the exception being only a handful of the more rural outposts. In late August that year, Ivan had a Mental Breakdown, causing severe damage to UNSC property and nearly causing the death of several UNSC servicemen. This would later be shown as related to the improper activation of a forerunner geas within him, that of Devotion of Will and Might, a Young Builder. AWOL After being imprisoned, Ivan was broken out of detainment, and he escaped to a hidden outpost in the plains, where the Confederate Union had been set up, their presence having been allowed as they had tracked down former terrorist leader, the shepherd, to Trost. Ivan took de-facto command of the Confederate presence, but due to ONI involvement, and the UNSC not wanting to hunt the terrorist on their own, they let the Confederates stay. Ivan was swiftly forced, though, to meet with the UNSC at a neutral location to have his Augmentations suppressed. He would then receive his old DYRNWYN suit, and continue his work in hunting down the Shepherd. Months later, on November 3rd, The Confederacy believes that they have located and identified the Shepherd and his military force mobilizing east of New Savannah. They get UNSC approval to supply a naval battlegroup to the local Confederate force to eliminate the hostile faction. The New Savannah mobilization turns out to be a hoax, as hours later, on the 4th, The Red Hand invaded Kairoh, demolishing several buildings with high power explosives, and filling the city with infantry, armor, and even aircraft, with the assistance of artillery fire from concealed locations around the nearby forest. The joint forces of the Confederacy and the UNSC eventually eliminate the Red Hand, and Ivan kills the leader of the group, discovering that it was his father. Only those immediately present ever learn of the development, ONI covering up the identity of the leader. The Confederacy assists the UNSC in supplying resources for taking care of the refugees after that attack as the city is rebuilt. Weeks later, Ivan would help in the recovery of Spartans John A222 and Marc Bedragare, and weeks after that, he would return to UNSC service, rejoining initially as an ODST. This was allowed because of the POIA Project and the a desperate need of experienced troops. His Spartan IV augmentations would be unsuppressed, but he would be without MJOLNIR for several years. Fall of Trost Half a year later, in May of 2563, Ivan, injured from an earlier battle, heads an expedition to the ruins of the UNSC Bad Omen to secure supplies that can be used to prolong the UNSC force at alpha base. While returning though, he learns that alpha base has been destroyed, and is redirected to valley forge, where he loads many of the encampments occupants, and transports them to the Hovel, with weeks of supplies. Later, he would work on the ground, protecting civilian groups from promethean forces for most of the war's remainder, only being later deployed to the City of Kairoh, where he would fight alongside Kat Bedragare and Thane Ärlige to defeat a commanding Knight Battlewagon. In the final Months of his time on Trost, Ivan was notified of a small insurrectionist group that had taken hold in an outpost that the UNSC was now prepared to reclaim, though they were refusing to clear out. He was told the CO of the group was using a very similar insignia to the one used by Ivan, and the CSWD. He learned that the group, mostly townfolk from the nearby town in the northern Bifrost had been taken control of the outpost during the promethean invasion, and they had largely defended themselves since the planet had been repopulated. As they failed to yield the Outpost, Ivan was put in charge of the strike force that would retake the outpost, either by driving out it's occupants, or killing them. In the engagement, It was discovered that the leader of the townspeople was Maria Agapova, so rather than killing her, as he couldn’t bring himself to do so, Ivan instead incapacitated her. Later, learning the town had fallen to actual insurrectionists while she had been detained, she tried to join the UNSC as an ODST. With Ivan's word of Support, and the secret intervention of the ONI officers in charge of the POIA project, she was accepted, though only after proving she was combat capable. The last notable deployment Ivan had while with the Delta Forti Fleet was to Arcadia, to track intel about the Red Hand, which was making a rapid insurgence on Trost, where he discovered a hidden bunker left by his father. From information his father left, he learned about his true past as the son of ORION operatives, and the existence of the POIA project. After this, he changed his name from Ivan Sinitsin to Ivanir Stanislav, both to reflect his true name, and metaphorically 'haunt' whoever was managing the POIA project. They would return to the planet, which would fall to Prometheans later that year, causing the UNSC to declare the planet a loss, and cease any attempts to retake any territory. Once the UNSC left Trost, Ivan and the living members of Omen all received the Spartan IV Augmentations, and would eventually be deployed to the Lambda Rho System, with a few other members of the Delta Forti Fleet. Having already been trained in most SPARTAN specializations from his previous experience, Ivan became one of few Spartans to achieve Spartan Mastery recognition, though his history initially caused the award to be withheld for nearly a month. Lambda Rho Before this, Ivan and Maria had a Daughter in 2565, named Sofia. She lives with her Godparents, Dmitry Melkov and his wife, Maria Paraskevoula, on Tharsis. While deployed to an area believed to be controlled by insurrectionists, Ivan was sent to the small town of Teatree, on Dolorosa, with the Spartans of Omen, Spartan Kat Bedragare, and a Platoon of Marines under his command. They were engaged, but several marines fired indiscriminately, killing many civilians. Blame for this would fall on Ivan, and he would be reprimanded. Later, as a result, Spartans Irina and Ludmila Volkova, and Kat Bedragare, went AWOL, defection the to side of the Dolorosans. Most of OMEN were restricted to their own quarters, except Irina and Ludmila Vokova, who escaped the UNSC with Spartan Katherine Bedragare. Following their desertion, Captain Petya Hass arranged for OMEN's change of service to ONI Section III as members of the DELTA 6 Division, and assigned them their first operation; Hunting down the three rogue Spartans. Personality and Traits Ivan is often very blunt and to the point in conversation. Most of his humor vacillates between sarcastic and blatant. As a result, he usually find himself at-odds with superiors, especially provided his deep mistrust of the Office of Naval Intelligence. He usually respects most people by default, omitting ONI personnel or most politicians. He is fiercely individualistic, and maintains personal liberty and independence above all else, even for other species. Ivan is comfortable working with any former Covenant race, especially the Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar, whom most find intolerable. His previous experience has helped him understand various languages in addition to his native Russian and English, most notably Snahgeili, and limited amounts of Jiralhanae and Unggoy. In addition, his frequent cooperation with the Covenant species has helped him form a moderate comprehension of the Sangheili and Jiralhanae culture, and to a smaller degree, the same for the Kig-Yar, and the Unggoy. Equipment Weapons Most of Ivan's Arenal is not issued by the UNSC, and is his own weapons from the Confederation. He maintains his own rifles, and in situations where they do not fire a UNSC Cartridge, he supplies his own ammunition. K-36 Battle Rifle His primary firearm is a K-36 pattern rifle, a gas-operated, long-stroke piston rifle, Ivan's being chambered in 7.62x51mm. It's base mechanisms are heavily derived from the Kalashnikov rifles of the 20th and 21st century. It feeds from either a 34 rounfd pox magazine, or a 97 round drum magazine. in addition to a folding and adjustable stock, it also features an integrated counter-balance system, interchangeable barrel, and Smart-Link capabilities. Ivan utilizes a bipod, vertical foregrip, and red-dot sight on the weapon at all times. He also has a long-range scope that can be quickly attached for longer-range engagement. He utilizes a flash hider capable of hosting a quick-attach suppressor, but carries with him 2 extra barrels, which are fitted with 4-peice compensators. DS-7 Shotgun The DS-7 Shotgun is a dual-action firearm, originally intended for law enforcement. It which features a dual-magazine system, similar to the UNSC's M45 Shotguns. The Weapon utilizes 2 functions, a gas-impingement system, with a secondary pump-action for manually cycling the weapon. It is capable of feeding 8-gauge shells from a 12 round box magazine below the chambers and a 6 round internal tubular magazine which is above the barrel. Ivan most frequently uses standard shells in his magazines, and keeps incendiary shells loaded in the tubular magazine. PJ-549M2 Pistol The PJ-549 is a recoil-operated pistol and the standard service pistol of the CSWD. It feeds from a 17 round box magazine, features all amidextious controls, and an integrated red dot sight. The Model 2 is an upsized variant chambered in the proprietary 13mm Ivan cartridge, named after him as it was developed specifically for use in handguns meant for use by augmented personnel. The weapon is capable of killing a fully shielded Sangheili with 2 rouunds when used within it's effective range. S-87 Revolver The S-87 Revolver was originally a piece only intended for the civilian market as a collectable, marketed as an old-western styled handgun chambered in a proprietary 600 magnum cartridge. Though it's massive caliber was never widely used at it's inception, it became a more frequent sight after the Covenant War began. The massive kinetic energy and velocity of the round from the weapon was capable of elimination high-ranking Brutes and Elites with one shot to the head in close range. Type-2 Talon-Pattern Energy Sword "Prophecy's Fang" The Type-2 Energy Sword is a human-oriented variation of the common melee weapon used by Sangheili. The only functional change is the hilt, which is repurposed to better suit human hands. The Talon-Pattern is differentiated by the sword's lower-blade curving downwards, in a hook-like form. Ivan's sword, Named "Prophecy's Fang" has an orange coloration, and a weaker magnetic retention field, creating a mist-like effect behind the blade when in motion. Armor DYRNWYN-DURENDAL Main Article: DURENDAL The DYRNWYN project was developed by the CSWD as an effort to recreate the UNSC's MJOLNIR armor system. It's final product resulted in a base techsuit that could be used under any form of armor. Several armor sets were designed specifically for DYRNWYN, DURENDAL being the least specialized. It most closely resembled MJOLNIR in it's general form when compared to other armor programs. It's most unique features which are not included in GEN2 MJOLNIR include energy daggers, Sangheili gauntlet shields, high-grade Energy shielding, and enhanced active camo capabilities. It comes standard with a programable nano-prismatic paint, so the wearer can customize their armor on the fly, and quickly adapt to multiple environments. DURENDAL M-O The DURENDAL M-O Variation is an adaptation of the DURENDAL armor platform to the MJOLNIR GEN2 armor systems. It's development is unique amongst other MJOLNIR armor sets as the only design manufactured outside of UEG territory. As such, many of it's features which are the result of incorporating Covenant technology and armor artisans, as well as the Huragok, are also unique to that armor, as the availability of such resources is heavily restricted in the UEG. Ivan typically uses a coyote tan coloration, with secondary green colorations, but is capable of fluidly changing his armor's coloration with the use of programable nano-prismatic paint. Trivia * Ivan's last name, Stanislav, is derived from Stanislav Petrov, a soviet responsible for properly identifying that one of their nuclear missile detection satellites had mistakenly identified a nuclear launch from the United Stated, and called off a Soviet nuclear reply. * Ivan's true name, Viktor, is a reference to Call of Duty's Viktor Reznov. Quotes Gallery Category:SPARTAN Category:UNSC Personnel